


The Plan to Frag/Court Megatron

by Blitzy_Blitzwing



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Rodimus whining, Ultra Magnus finding strength to continue, oblivious Megatron, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitzy_Blitzwing/pseuds/Blitzy_Blitzwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Failed attempts at fragging/courting Megatron. >:3c</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan to Frag/Court Megatron

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly for my benefit, I have so many ideas I don't think I'll be able to draw. XD

Rodimus wanted something.

He could tell.

He always got this twinkle in his optic when he wanted something and would do anything to achieve his desire. He drew the line at interfacing in public. That last time they had almost been caught and he didn't talk to Rodimus for an entire stellar week. He had tuned out his whining while he worked. But yes, Ultra Magnus could tell Rodimus wanted something.

He only watched as Rodimus sauntered into his office with a smirk and directed his attention back to the reports. Whatever Rodimus wanted could wait. He was busy.

Ultra Magnus barely reacted when Rodimus walked around his desk and draped himself over his arm, and blocked his view of the datapad. He frowned and glanced at the smirking face of Rodimus before he sighed in exasperation. He accepted the kiss and shifted Rodimus until he was sitting on one leg and held the datapad in one hand so he could read it. He knew that was not the only thing Rodimus wanted, since he could see him still smirking from the side.

“Yes?” He asked, just to get it over with.

Rodimus' smirk only grew. “I noticed, y'know.”

“Noticed what?” Ultra Magnus hummed lightly when he read the line a second time. Rodimus shouldn't distract him when he's trying to work.

“You _like_ it when Megatron smiles.”

Ultra Magnus glanced at Rodimus and furrowed his optic ridges in confusion. Rodimus noticed his confusion and started giving a wide grin before he shifted his position so he could cross his arms and lean in close to his face. He waited and the frown of confusion only grew when Rodimus didn't kiss him like he had anticipated.

“Tell me, Magnus,” Rodimus' smile stretched wide, from audial to audial. “...Do you _like_ Megatron?”

Magnus was sure he choked, giving the Captain a stunned stare.

“ _I knew it!_ ” And apparently it was enough for Rodimus, who fist pumped and started grinning. “I knew you liked him!!”

“What?” Ultra Magnus leaned back and gave a disapproving frown. He couldn't cross his arms to add to the effect, but his frown was enough. “Where did this come from?”

“I've seen the way you get embarrassed when Megatron smiles,” Rodimus snorted and rolled his optics. “except those smiles are way too rare.” He leaned in close and grinned in Magnus' face. “I bet _we_ could get him to smile more!!”

“We?” Rodimus wasn't making sense, and it only made served to make Ultra Magnus irritated and confused. He gripped Rodimus' arms before he stood up and set him on the floor. “Rodimus, what are you going on about?” He then crossed his arms, which, as usual, did not deter Rodimus.

The grinning Captain reached up and pulled him down. It made him stumble for a moment before he relented and leaned in close when Rodimus look like he was trying to tell him a big secret. A secret that meant they could make Megatron smile. For some odd reason.

“Let's frag Megatron.” Rodimus had a huge grin on his face.

Ultra Magnus was silent before he lurched backwards and would have fell over his chair if he didn't grab his desk. His optics were wide as he stared at Rodimus, who placed his hands on his hips and raised an optic ridge at his clumsiness. His first reaction was to get Rodimus checked at the medbay, but he seemed coherent enough. Enough to make outrageous suggestions.

“And what makes you think,” Ultra Magnus straightened up and glared down at his Captain, which seemed wrong to him. He should not be thinking about scolding a superior officer, but clearly something was wrong with Rodimus. “that I want to... interface with Megatron?”

Rodimus gave him a flat stare before a smirk crossed his face. “Do you think he's ugly?”

The question made him furrow his optic ridges. “No?” It would be rude to think so.

“Do you think he's hot?” It was Rodimus' turn to cross his arms and step closer.

Ultra Magnus didn't step back, and frowned at the word. “He is... not unappealing.” He noticed, that while the mech was looked at with fear and suspicion, that he was handsome. Not that he would tell anyone. He would be ridiculed if he ever complimented anyone on their appearance. He was a face of the law, after all.

Megatron was rough around the edges, but he wasn't what he would call 'ugly.'

“So, if given the chance, would you frag him?” Rodimus waved his hand a klik later when a disapproving look crossed Magnus' face. “No, never mind that. If you could kiss him, there we go, keeping it's PG-13,” Ultra Magnus frowned in confusion. “ _would_ you kiss him?

He gave a massive sigh before he fixed Rodimus a stare. “If you are worried that I might commit infidelity, then you have no need to worry.” While Rodimus might try his patience, he certainly did not tire of him. In fact, it made him... well, it made his affection grow.

Rodimus blinked his optics before a warm smile crossed his face. “Thanks, Magnus,” He shuffled one spot for a moment before he shook himself out of it and gave him a smirk. “But c'mon, Mags, would you?” He seemed adamant to get his answer, stepping closer with bright optics.

Ultra Magnus frowned. “ _Rodimus_.” There was a clear warning in his voice.

“C'mon, Magnus, just a _tiny_ answer!” Rodimus held his thumb and his index finger close to show how of a 'tiny' answer he wanted. “ _Pleeeeeassseee?_ ” He held his hands together and gave him a sweet smile.

“ _No_ ,” Ultra Magnus stepped back when Rodimus stepped close, narrowing his optics and giving a look so disappointed it made the Captain flinch. “I will not answer this question.”

“Why?” Rodimus huffed and scuffed the floor—he was cleaning that after this discussion—and basically pouted up at him. “Is it 'cause he has a stick up his aft? If it is, it's no different from you, Magnus.” He got a glare for the comment, which he chose to ignore. “Pleeeeasseee? Just answer this question and I'll finish all my work today!! I won't even ask for a frag on your desk!” A pause. “Maybe, for that last part, but c'mon!!” He grabbed his arm and peered up at him with bright optics and a smile.

Ultra Magnus heaved a heavy sigh. “No, Rodimus, I will not answer this question,” It was too... ridiculous. “What makes you think I am even attracted to Meg—”

Megatron chose that moment to walk in, and Rodimus and Ultra Magnus froze and stared at him with wide optics while wondering how much he heard.

“Ultra Magnus,” His tone was a professional one, which was enough to calm them and thank Primus. “This request from Brainstorm is going to be denied. We won't have be giving him a—” He paused when he noticed his fellow 'co-captain.' “Rodimus.” He gave a greeting nod before he stood straight. “Since you're here I want to go over some reports.”

Rodimus gave a loud moan of despair, and even fell to his knees to hold his head in his hands. Megatron rolled his eyes, fairly used to Rodimus' antics by now, before he shared an amused smirk with Ultra Magnus.

Which, if he was honest, made his spark jump.

He quickly looked away and covered his face, and didn't notice the grin that crossed Rodimus' face or the confused one of Megatron's.

Megatron's look of confusion only grew when Rodimus jumped to his feet and yelled, “ _YES!!!_ ” while Magnus shot him a glare.

It quickly passed before he walked over and handed a datapad to Rodimus. “Since you're excited, here you are. Can you explain to me why you approved a race in the halls?” He raised an optic ridge at the scowl that crossed Rodimus' face when he noticed the datapad.

They went to work, or rather, Ultra Magnus and Megatron did. Rodimus just kept glancing between them with a wide slag-eating grin and kept winking at Ultra Magnus. Which he chose to ignore. It was a mistake. They had just been discussing about kissing Megatron, of course he would have been embarrassed. Even if Megatron did have a nice smile—No!! He stamped down on that train of thought and glared at the datapad.

Rodimus opened his mouth.

“ _No._ ” He shot him a glare and went back to work, not daring to explain when Megatron shot him a look of confusion.

Megatron only frowned further.

 


End file.
